Not Simple, Sweet, or Happy
by KurokoNoBasukeYaoi
Summary: Other children were afraid of him, making him a loner even at age 6. Then of course there were the few strange kids and people that would play with him, that strangely enough no one else noticed. No, life certainly was not simple, sweet, or happy for Akashi or come to think of it, anyone around him, and that certainly did not change after a few certain incidents. Ghost/Murder Fic


AN: Before you read this story there are some things you should know. First of all, this _is_ boys love. I don't believe I am going to be spending a huge time on it, but that is what it is so if you can't handle that then just hit the back button now.

Secondly, while I am going to try to keep everyone in character as much as possible they are going to be out of character at times. Why? Well, this is my fan-fiction and I want to have fun with it; I don't really like it when characters are entirely OOC either so I am going to try to keep them in character as much as possible. Another reason for this OOCness is that I am absolutely and entirely forbidden from going onto manga sites with my computer since I always seem to get viruses when I do such, therefore I am operating with the only the character knowledge provided to me in the anime and any information provided until just after Seirin and Kirisaki Daichi's match. The Kuroko no Basuke manga is _not_ released in my country as of now so I can't really go out and purchase it either, and even when it or if it does get released in my country they will not be immediately publishing exactly what I need either. I will be trying to get over to my friend's house and read the manga on her I-Pad there whenever I can, but that probably will not be very often. Seeing as how most of the teams the Kiseki no Sedai members are in will be making an appearance, I would appreciate it if people were willing to help me get the characters figured out, however if no such help is offered I will just be relying on the Kuroko no Basuke Wiki…yes Wiki and going off of that for the characters. Also I am aware that Akashi does not really 'get' his heterochromatic eyes until high school, but I honestly just thing he is more adorable with those mismatched eyes of his; thusly he will be having those from the beginning.

Thirdly, there is major character death in this fan-fiction; seeing as how this was inspired by the game Corpse Party I really see no way of avoiding this and this is a horror-ish fic, so again if some of you don't like that you are welcome to click the back button.

The dates on the top of the page are simply to help you understand when in the story line these things happen. I have them set at 16 in 2012, so all of these dates are just the barest estimation of the year that I believe they would be a certain age as well as what season I want it to be. If this really bugs any of you then you are more that welcome to figure out what month and day it would be as well as how old exactly they would be at this time, and if you let me know I will change it for you. However if I were to do that it would most likely take the fun out of this fan-fiction for me and I would probably loose motivation and discontinue it. On another note, this fan-fiction will be going into the future since I think it is necessary for them to be older, but this is not going to take a Sci-fi turn to it, as far as futuristic inventions go, I can promise you that.

The Generation of Miracles members will be tighter knit in this; this is simply my personal preference since I prefer them with more of a family dynamic than drifting apart. In this the reason for them going to different schools will be because Akashi analyzed and picked out the schools he decided would be best for each of the members, and the reason they are apart is because he decided it would be easier and better for each of them to improve their individual skills without the others on the same team. On this note, Aomine will _not_ be going to Touou, because I believe that it is not a good choice and environment for him. Aomine will either be going to Kaijou with Kise, because they will be a couple in this, or Rakuzan and Akashi will not be there. I am not sure if Rakuzan would be a good choice for Aomine either though since I have not really seen what their team is like. I also don't know about putting him on Kaijou's team because I believe that Aomine and Kise on the same team would give them an exceptional amount of power. I would greatly appreciate opinions on this.

Most of the characters on each of their teams are going to die in this with the exception of the main characters: Murasakibara, Midorima, Takao, Aomine, Kise, Kagami, and Kuroko. Depending on how well I think I can get the characters down, and if I have anyone assisting, will change the amount of time I do or do not spend on their deaths. If there are any characters you absolutely truly do not want to die, I might consider having them live. On this same note if any of you have any suggestions, or requests you are more than welcome to let me know. I will give you credit and who knows your ideas might be better than mine. I already have a plot roughly planned out and I might have some filler chapters to establish more so on the character's relationship, but I am not sure yet. I could also be talked into writing something you want as a filler chapter in this story and as long as it doesn't really conflict with my plot, I will probably do it.

Lastly, please do not just mindlessly flame this; if you are not comfortable or do not want to read any of the things I mentioned, then simply do not read it. I am sorry if someone is holding you hostage and making you read this if you don't want to, but that is not my fault so please refrain from taking it out on me. I appreciate helpful criticism that will help me _improve_ not just rude messages for the sake of being cruel. If you complain to me in your review about anything I mentioned up in this super long author's note, I will simply tell you that you need to read the author's note first. I am writing this for my own enjoyment and in the hope that some of you will find enjoyment in it as well, I see no need for any of you to be rude. Just remember that if you like it then please read it and enjoy and if you don't like it then simply don't read. I have already given away a lot more of the story than I wanted, but I didn't want any of you to get angry for any of the things I mentioned. Most of the time my author's notes will just be quick messages and maybe replying to some of the anonymous reviewers if I get any, and I truly do apologize for this ridiculously long author's note. If I realize there is something else I need to add warning wise later in the story, then I will be adding those as well to the author's notes. You are not required to read responses in the author's notes, but I do suggest you always at least skim it so you can see if there is anything you need to know about before reading. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this insanely long author's note and to those of you who remain, please continue onto the story and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: The picture I used for this stories cover art and as partial inspiration for this is done by this person: www. zerochan user/ mmil. Just take out the spaces for it to work, and I take absolutely no credit for it, I simply was performing my daily ritual of browsing on zerochan. Also unfortunately, I do not own Kuroko No Basuke, all manga and anime rights belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and Production I.G. If I did own Kuroko no Basuke, you bet there would be yaoi in it.

* * *

Summer of 2002, Northern Area of Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan

Akashi Seijuurou, Age 6

* * *

A horrified woman's shriek tore through the peaceful hot summer air, effectively disrupting the calls of cicadas. "_Seijuurou!_" The small child's head jerked upwards at the sound the horrified shriek, and at the sound of his name he stumbled against the edge he had been balanced precariously over. Two warm, shaking arms wrapped tightly under the boy's shoulders, as if clinging to him for dear life, lifting him up and setting him back on solid ground. Awed heterochromatic eyes bore into the woman's frightened and tear filled monochromic ones.

"What is it Mommy?" The calm and curious voice of her son called up to her, unperturbed, as if he hadn't nearly fallen to his death.

A sob that was somewhere between still being terrified and now being relieved left the woman's throat, and she clambered onto her knees as to be on the same level as her son. The mother knew that her son despised being looked down upon, thus she knew he would listen to her better if she was down on his level. "Seijuurou, you almost _fell. _What were you doing playing _so close_ to the edge?" His mother, still feeling breathless from the panic, gasped out.

"So close to the edge?" The young boy questioned aloud, voice, still clearly calm, however stumped by this revelation. The young boy cocked his head to the side in thought as he swept his eyes over the landscape. His breath-taking and mesmerizing heterchromic eyes widened in surprise as he realized just how close to the edge he indeed was. His young face was filled with common childish awe and curiosity as he stooped down lower to peer over the edge; he was entirely unaware to his mom grasping his arm tightly in fear, and calling out his name repeatedly in an attempt to draw his attention to her. The child was stupefied by how close he actually was to this edge for, as far as he could recall, he had always been uncomfortable at great heights, thus he could have sworn his friends and him had been playing further away. It was only when he heard his mother scream and run over to him that he noticed how close he had been to the edge. His brows drew together, his lips drawing downward in a slight frown that indicated deep thought on his part. A very strange thought suddenly shot through his mind; had his mother, perhaps, brought him closer to the edge just to pretend to save him? The boy shook his head at this preposterous thought which he believed was entirely uncalled for; not only was the boy sure his mother would never risk such an act, he was also positive that his mother had no need to _pretend_ to save him.

"_Seijuurou, what were you doing playing so close to the edge." _His mother's urgent, impatient and confused voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.

The red haired child straightened up and took a few steps away from the edge; still not registering how his mother released her vice grip on his arm as he did so. Confused as to why his mother was already so impatient and frustrated with him he frowned more as an apologetic look took over his face. "I'm sorry Mommy; I didn't realize…I was so close to the edge. I thought…I was further away…playing with my friends." The sentence came out so simply like the child was stating that it was hot, there was no hint of unease, causing the mother deeper confusion and concern.

The woman looked around at the scenery, there were no other children out here and all the other adults were in the building. The woman was calmer now that she deemed her baby safe and sound within her sight; she spoke calmly and gently as she played with the soft red locks: "Sei-chan, what friends? There is no one else here." The woman knew that there were many children who often created imaginary friends, however just as she knew that as a fact, she also knew that her son was _not_ one of those kids.

The red head blinked again as the same look of childish innocence and awe came over his face. Peering around his mother in search of his friends; he spotted them hiding behind some of the trees. The leader of the group, a young girl with that kimono pattern than fascinated him so, held up a finger to the lips of her 'Kitsune Men' mask. Showing the young red head that she didn't want him to tell his mother about them; he peered at the other children, and finding that they were doing the same he gave them a quick, small nod. He had never been one for having imaginary friends; he believed that anyone that did so were pathetic, and the young redhead always firmly believing that it was better just to make actual friends. His mother, having heard him strongly proclaim this many a time would be aware of his standpoint on this; the young child believed though that deep down his mother would not mind it if he _did_ create imaginary friends. The parents of the Akashi household were always worried about their youngest son, for due to the way he looks many children were terrified of the young Akashi child. The boy's parents were deeply concerned about their child's social wellbeing, despite this though as long as he stood firmly against imaginary friends, and seemed fine without real ones they supposed they could not complain. Despite the risk that his mother may not believe him, for the sake of his new friends, and to keep them happy he supposed that just this once he could pretend. His heterochromatic eyes met his mother's monochromic ones for a moment before they bore into the ground in a sheepish expression. The redheaded boy's bare toes played with the blades of grass and dirt, and the boy himself seemed to be fascinated by the happenings at his feet. He feigned shame as much as he would allow himself to, for no matter how much shame he was or wasn't experiencing he refused to perform such a disgraceful act as _mumbling or muttering_. Akashi Seijuurou was always a boy of perfectly articulating his words, and he would be damned if that would change. "I was really lonely Mommy. There are no other kids up here that I can even watch, nor anything to play on, so I gave making friends a chance." The young boy shot his mother the perfect puppy dog eyes, and made sure to jut out his lower lip to perform the perfect and irresistible pout; this expression, he knew that would effectively killing anything further his mother might be tempted to say on the matter.

A fond, warm giggle left his mother's lips as she smiled at him and ruffled his red locks. Her mind briefly marveled at the fact that he looked nothing like her or his father; them both having black hair, brown eyes, and a tan looking complexion. Their son, on the other hand, had fiery red locks that resembled freshly spilled blood, a pale, light skinned complexion and a pair of mismatched eyes, one a bright crimson and the other a yellowish gold. 'Just a bunch of recessive genes jumbled together, I suppose' the doctor had told them when they asked about it; it didn't truly matter whether their son looked like them or not they had simply asked out of curiosity. They knew they would both love their youngest son, like they did their older sons, with all their being no matter how he looked or what he did. "Okay Sei-chan. Just don't play so close to the edge again, you really worried Mommy."

A smile spread across the red headed boy's lips as he gave her a quick nod, his small arms wrapped around her neck and he planted a kiss on her cheek. "I promise, Mommy! Don't worry about me! I love you!"

His mother smiled more as she hugged her beloved son tightly, and she happily replied, "I love you too Sei-chan! Now go ahead and keep playing! Just be careful of the edge and come in before dark!"

The young boy nodded at his mother and watched her retreating back until it disappeared within the Sasaki Hotel that the Akashi family had business within. The young Akashi child hurried over to his friends and stood his ground in front of the young girl leader. "Amaya-chan! How did I get so close to the edge, I know we were playing further out!"

The girl rolled her shoulders in a slight stiff shrug as she reached out and gently stroked the young Akashi's cheek, "I don't know Sei-chan, I think you ran ahead of us~!"

The red head frowned slightly at this suggestion; he did not recall running that far ahead of them, but he supposed that he could have done so since he was having so much fun. He didn't like the idea of not paying enough attention though; he loved to always be in charge and acutely aware of all of his surroundings. The boy let out a sigh as he came to the decision of just letting the strange occurrence that previously took place go. "Are you _really_ going to start calling me that now?" Akashi's tone carried a slight bit or irritation and exasperation at the nickname the girl had adopted.

Amaya let out another giggle, and gave the boy's cheek a light pinch as she replied, "Of course I am! After all, Sei-chan is such a cute nickname~!"

Another frown danced upon the young Akashi's lips as he cupped Amaya's hand with both of his own. "Amaya-chan your hands are so cold. You should dress warmer," concern for the young girl etched its way into the boy's words.

The girl responded with a simple, quick shake of her head; her other hand stretching out to ruffle the boy's red hair. "Don't worry about it Sei-chan. All of us are just naturally cold," the girl gave a quick nod to the other three children as she spoke in her uplifting tone. The red-headed boy slowly nodded in understanding at Amaya's words; however he did not seem entirely convinced. Deciding to change the subject Amaya seemed to be staring at the young Akashi expectantly. "Ne~, Sei-chan, wanna keep playing now?"

This question caused Seijuurou to blink and think before simply mindlessly nodding his head in answer to her question, rather than following his mindless train of thought; he gave the girl a shake of his head. "Amaya-chan, may I ask you something first?"

Confusion and apprehension laced the girl's reply, "I guess so…what is it?"

"Where did you get that kimono? The design…it is so strange...so interesting," Seijuurou made a befuddled face as he voiced his question. The kimono, to which he was questioning, was a simple light blue color with sporadically placed, varying in size crimson blossoms on it; at the neck line there was the very same crimson color cascading down as if it were a waterfall.

The girl just giggled and shook her head once again at the question, even as she did this she still supplied him with the answer, "The light blue kimono was bought...and I added the rest of it myself."

The young boy marveled at the kimono, and raised his eyebrow at her tone that held an air of mystery. "You're really good…at designing kimonos then, huh?" The young boy stated; in awe from the fact that a young girl, such as herself, clearly had a knack for designing clothes.

Amaya cocked her head to the side, as she wondered about the younger boy's statement. "Yes…I suppose you could call it that…" She slowly murmured; her words nearly getting lost in the soft breeze that blew by as she spoke them.

* * *

The Akashi family now sat at the table inside of the hotel; they all, with the exception of the youngest member, engaged in idle, comfortable, familial chatter. "Sei-chan, why don't you tell us about your friends?" The boy's mother's voice called out to her youngest son breaking through his thoughts, and effectively calling his attention away from the window where he had fixatedly been staring at the clear, starry sky.

The young Akashi swept his eyes over the table's occupants, and, after finding that they were all indeed focusing their attention on him, he nodded. The young Akashi would rarely bother to speak unless all the room's occupants were paying attention to him; the reason for this being the fact that he despised repeating himself multiple times simply because someone would get curious causing them to question him, and get in on the conversation. The only exceptions to his preference being if he only intended for one or few people to be listening to him or if he was sure that by speaking he would capture any stray occupants' attention right off the bat. "There are four of them two boys and two girls. Hanari Amaya is the oldest of them, she was born November 5th, she is 7 years old, and she has long brown hair that reaches her knees. Another one is Shibata Izanagi, he was born September 26th, he is 6 years old, and he has brownish-blond hair down to his ears. Then there is Futabatei Hisashi, he was born August 11th, he is also 6 years old, and he has shoulder length black hair. Lastly, there is Ryusaki Masuyo, she was born May 27th, she is 5 years old, and she has shoulder length blond hair."

All eyes on the table stared in shock at the youngest member; they had all stopped eating after the second name. The room had gone cold, and suddenly felt incredibly crowded and stuffy. Terror seemed to seep out of the occupants, permeating the air, and making it feel incredibly hard to breathe, as if they all had a large weight on their chests. They were horrified, not because the young child had made up 4 imaginary friends, but for this reason; the 4 names, birthdates, and descriptions that the boy announced for his 'imaginary' friends were the _exact_ _names and descriptions_ of the 4 children that had been brutally massacred at this place 10 years ago.

* * *

AN: Okay, so that is the end of the first chapter, I kind of started to lose my motivation and flow towards the end, but I think it turned out alright. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope it was okay to you guys, and I hope those of you that stuck through with it until this end enjoyed it! I will try to get the second chapter out soon, but I might write one of the two more comedic fanfictions, or the most depressing, angsty one before then; I haven't decided yet and really how long it takes me to update just depends on how much free time I can find. Anyway~! Thank you all so much for reading and I truly hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
